


Counting Stars

by TaraTyler



Series: Supergirl Gens [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Counting Stars

“Exactly, how much of your time do you spend up here?” Alex asks, climbing the last run of the ladder to where Kara was perched on the roof of the DEO building.

“More than you would probably like for me to.” Kara answers softly. Alex sits down beside of her and lets her head fall down onto her sister’s shoulder.

“What do you do while you’re up here?” Alex mumbles, knowing that Kara can pick it up with her super-hearing.

“Mostly I think. Sometimes I listen. There aren’t many people out here so I can let down my barriers a little bit and just be. No one needs me out here.” Kara answers, blonde hair loose down her back, dressed in DEO black sweats.

“You can see so many stars out here, without the city lights. It feels like you can almost touch them.” Alex thinks out loud in the midst of a comfortable silence. 

“They’re beautiful. Aunt Astra used to take me to the observatory and show me the constellations. She taught me of Rao and the ancient wars. My father would point out the Earthling constellations and tell me your stories when he would take me out on business trips with him.”

Kara sounds wistful and it strikes right into Alex’s heart. Once again Alex is reminded of how much Kara has lost.

“I’m sorry for your losses, Kar. They sound like wonderful people. I would have loved to meet them, the real them.” Alex props her head up on Kara’s shoulder and looked her in the bright blue eyes.

“You didn’t really get the best first impression of my family did you?” Kara laughs sadly.

“Well… they were going to kill me so…” Alex laughs too and Kara starts to laugh in earnest as well.

“I still dream about them. That’s when I usually end up out here. The stars make me feel closer to them. Sometimes I think that I can see where Krypton used to be.” Kara points to a certain section of sky.

“I dream about it too. Your face when I pulled you away from them. The way it felt when you said that you didn’t have a sister. Your anger when you got up.” Alex sits up on her own, dangling her legs off the side of the building. “Still, at the end of the day, I know that if I were to slip and fall off of here, you would be there to catch me.” 

“We are seriously messed up, aren’t we?” Kara asks.

“Most definitely, but I’m glad that Clark brought you to me.” Alex smiles and kisses Kara’s hair.

“I am too. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Kara smiles back at her and threads their fingers together.

“I wouldn’t have wanted to find out.”


End file.
